bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Van Helsing
Christina Van Helsing is the deceased mother of Rayne Van Helsing and was also a highly skilled and legendary supernatural huntress of the late 17th to early 18th centuries. She was considered by many to be the greatest hunter of her time and among the greatest that ever lived. She was also a member of The Order of the Church. Her mission was to track and kill supernatural creatures that posed as threats to humanity, including vampires. Christina appeared to be an extremely willful and independent woman. As a Hunter and member of the Order of the Church, she possessed considerable wealth and privilege, and appears to be skilled in manipulating and influencing others. She had also shown a certain inclination towards decadence, particularly where her sexuality was concerned. Christina Van Helsing had also demonstrated extremely considerable combat - her preferred weapons being a pair of kukri, blades, and guns - and an absolute lack of fear of vampires (even keeping a caged vampire close by while training). In addition to her skills and the holy weapons supplied to her by the Order of the Church, she proved to be a quite match for the Original Vampire Dracula when they eventually fought one-on-one. Upon defeating him, Christina retired from hunting completely to raise her daughter, Rayne Van Helsing. But she was killed by the powerful vampire lord Kagan exactly 13 years after Rayne was born, which spurred Rayne into becoming a hunter herself to kill Kagan in revenge. History Early Life Christina was born in 1692 and was raised in the supernatural world life by the Order of the Church. She, as well as her parents, hunted supernatural creatures. She was trained very hard to get where she was. And after her parents died, she was then partnered with Oracle, who assigned himself as her own personal Guardian Angel, and then he trained her. After her training, she hunted everything from ghosts, to shapeshifters, to vampires (which she knew how to hunt best), and even angels and demons. Meeting Alexander Then she met a man by the name of Alexander, who was a fellow hunter, and she eventually fell in love with him. And she got pregnant with their child, Rayne. That was when Alexander had proposed to her and they intended to get married. They also intended to leave their lives as hunters and live normal lives, especially for their child. But then, Alexader died. He was killed by Dracula, the Original Vampire himself, and Christina hunted the vampire down to then ends of the Earth, even while she was still pregnant, as she swore to her dying fiance Alexander than she would hunt Dracula down until the end. Battle with Dracula After finally finding Dracula, she fought the Original Vampire alone and nearly lost her life. Christina and Dracula battled back and forth to a standstill, neither being able to outmatch the other. During the fight, Dracula overpowered Christina and had grabbed her by her shirt collar, lifted her off the ground and threw her a great distances. Too weak to get up, Christina was helpless as Dracula seized her by her throat and lifted her off the floor again. Dracula then bit her and started drinking her blood, but she used a vervain bomb on him and defeated him with what strength she had left. After striking great hits at the vampire, Christina finally defeated and imprisoned the Original Vampire. Rayne's Birth After imprisoning Dracula in a tomb deep beneath the surface of the Earth, Oracle then took Christina to a doctor and Christina then gave birth to her child, Rayne, in the year 1715. But she was dead for a moment and Oracle healed her and brought her back. And he also put a spell on Rayne that suppressed her vampiric side, due to her being a Dhampir, but it would only awaken if she experienced death in any way, whether herself or to someone she loved. Retirement As her and Oracle said their goodbyes and parted ways, Christina gave up her life as a hunter and raised Rayne all on her own, living a normal human life and retiring from the hunting life. And Oracle branded both Christina and her daughter with Enochian sigils that would hide them from every supernatural creatures, including ghosts, witches, vampires, demons, and even other angels. Christina had raised Rayne almost entirely on her own, having help from several other people. But one night, after Rayne's 13th birthday, a powerful vampire named Kagan found her in the year 1740 and killed her, while Rayne was witnessing the whole event right in front of her. This is due to Christina no longer being as strong as she was when she defeated Dracula and was much less strong as she once was, due to having retired and not fought for years resulting in her defeat and death but not before being viciously raped by the vampire lord. Legacy Rayne would later avenge her and ruthlessly kills Kagan, even showing sadisticness for the only time, not even drawing cross and praying, even destroying his body completely. Oracle tried to save Christina but arrived too late to his great grief and guilt. He had great respect for her bravery, calling her extraordinarily brave and would become father figure that Alexander would never be to Rayne. Personality Christina was a beautiful, caring, brave, charming, spirited, passionate, increasingly strong-minded, sympathetic and determined woman who often knew her own mind, having a fiery attitude and was headstrong. Christina was also a ruthless as well as confident hunter; with having absolute lack of fear of any supernatural creatures, including vampires. Christina was known for having compassion for her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever she could. When the time came, Christina wasn't afraid of a fight. She was also quick-witted and clever. In her final moments, Christina showed no sign of fear or breaking, remaining completely silent and unbroken when Kagan raped and murdered her, and as she died, Christina accepted her fate and closed her eyes in acceptance. Powers and Abilities As a trained supernatural hunter, Christina was endowed with peak-human physical gifts/abilities/skills, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. Thus, she was highly skilled in hunting supernatural creatures. In addition, Christina also proved to be strong enough, fast enough, and smart enough to fight the Original Vampire Dracula himself. Christina was known for being the greatest hunter of her time. Her reputation alone made many supernatural creatures reluctant to go anywhere near her. Christina's abilities included: *'Ability to Sense Supernaturals:' Christina could sense supernatural creatures physically where they were located when making physical contact with them. *'Compulsion/Hypnosis Resistance/Immunity:' As a Hunter, Christina was unaffected by vampire, Hybrid, or even Alpha Elder compulsion techniques. She was also immune to all of Draculas' psychic powers and according to Oracle, Demonic possession. *'Peak Human Physiology:' As a Supernatural Huntress, Christina was in top physical form. As such, she was as strong, fast, intelligent, and powerful as a human could possibly get. However, as a member of the Van Helming family, she was more powerful than most hunters. **'Peak Human Accuracy:' Christina was capable of achieving small and distant targets. Her brain was hardwired for advanced precision superior to even other hunters like her. It was impossible for her to miss her targets. **'Peak Human Durability:' Christina had tougher skin and denser bones and muscles then the average person. **'Peak Human Endurance:' Christina could endure more physical stress than the average person. She could tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that an ordinary person couldn't endure. She could even remain calm through stressful and painful situations, could tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. **'Peak Human Equilibrium:' Her balance was at the peak of human perfection, allowing her to perform feats that not even other hunters could accomplish, like doing a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff without worrying about falling. **'Peak Human Regeneration:' Her natural healing capabilities were at the highest levels of human potential. Her white blood cells fought off infections, diseases and disorders. Viruses would be gone in days. Additionally, her healing time would be very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. **'Peak Human Sensory System:' Christina's five senses were pushed at the highest limits of human perfection. She was capable of seeing further and clearer, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small & distant sounds, having an animal like sense of smell and tasting more accurately then normal humans. **'Peak Human Speed:' Christina had displayed enhanced peak-human speed and reflexes, at one point saying; "I'm faster than any human or the average hunter." while she was caught by vampires. This is also demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when she moved very quickly to try and stake a newborn vampire. This is also seen when she tackled Dracula, appearing almost from thin air. ***'Peak Human Agility:' Christina possessed agility that was of a superior standard, even among other hunters like her and highly trained professionals in athletics. ***'Peak Human Reflexes:' Her enhanced superior reflexes were at the peak of human potential and perfection; this means that her reaction time was superior to those of above average humans and even other hunters and was also near superhuman, giving her great agility and making her quick enough to dodge offensive attacks and multiple gunfire with ease, evade strikes from beings with super speed, and take and catch vampires by surprise, though not fast enough to contend with The Alpha Elders. **'Peak Human Stamina:' As a young hunter, Christina often experienced bursts of energy. At first, this was not largely controllable and often just occurs as a burst of energy within her, but she eventually learned how to control it. She could run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and could physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. **'Peak Human Strength:' As a supernatural hunter, Christina had superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as older vampires or even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life; however, she could still hold herself in a fight. That said, she was able to put up a serious challenge, as Christina was once able to rival the strength of a powerful, nearly 200 year old vampire, with the former subduing him by wrestling and snapping his neck. It is unknown if she was stronger than werewolves, however she was not as strong as werewolves in wolf form, but had shown to beat them in human form and she could fight them. While no threat to the Alpha Elders, she was strong enough to combat against most other very old supernatural creatures. However, in Christina's case, she proved strong enough to go toe-to-toe with the Original Vampire Dracula himself. *'Van Helsing's Mark:' As a member of the Van Helsings, Christina possessed this mark/symbol, which reveals to be a map that will lead to the secret location where Dracula is placed. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal containing Dracula, as well as tells the story of Dracula, the original vampire, and the archangel Gabriel, the one who first defeated Dracula. Skills and Talents *'Maximum Brain Capacity:' Christina could access 100% of her brain capacity, allowing her to gain extended knowledge and usage of her brain. She was able to process information in ways they could never have imagined or understood, even by most hunters. She could remember things she had forgotten, replicate knowledge, and became completely competent and aware of the situations she was in, as she has said, "It's my ability to adapt that makes me who I am." *'Peak Human Combat:' Christina was naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down skilled hunters. **'Weaponry Expert:' Being a master trained hunter, Christina was extremely proficient and skilled with various forms of weapons, both modern and medieval. She was also highly skilled with her double axes, fire arms, and even angel blades and can fight practically any supernatural creature. **'Skilled Fighter:' Christina was highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, other forms of martial arts, and possesses remarkable physical strength, even for a hunter, being able to hold her own and even overpower certain supernatural creatures such as spirits, monsters, lower-level demons, and even lower level angels. She was even able to defeat Dracula but had grown rusty after years of not fighting resulting in Kagan defeating, raping, and killing her. Weaknesses Despite having top condition, Christina was still human and therefore, was susceptible to the common weaknesses of humans, such as illnesses, injuries, and mortal death. Relationship Christina and Oracle Oracle is Christina's guardian angel and closest friend. Being as such, Oracle was the one and only person Christina trusted the most. He taught her how to fight supernatural creatures and showed her the inner workings of the supernatural world itself. Oracle was also happy that she was engaged and not only was he happy about her plan to leave the life of hunting behind, but was even supportive of the idea. After she defeated Dracula and gave birth to Rayne, she asked Oracle to brand them with Enochian sigils that would hide them from any and all supernatural creatures and also asked him to be Rayne's godfather. After saying their goodbyes, they parted ways and did not see each other for over a dozen years until her death. However, Oracle did watch over her from time to time. On several of those occasions, Christina did see Oracle and smiled every time. Upon learning of her passing, this saddened Oracle and since that day, he has lived his immortal existence with the guilt, as he failed to protect her. He would then protect and raise Rayne as her father figure. Christina and Alexander : "I love you Alexander, always and forever." : — Christina to Alexander Christina was in a romantic relationship with Alexander. They met while both dealing with a vampire problem. When they met, she became attracted to him and they fell in love. And they started working well together, especially at the Order of the Church. Of all the people in her life, except Oracle, Alexander was the one person who knew all about Christina and she loved him with everything she was. After proposing to her, Christina was going to be married to Alexander, especially after telling him she was pregnant with his child. They even went as far as to give up their lives a supernatural hunters for their daughter. But, one day, Alexander was then killed by Dracula and that even caused Christina a desire for vengeance. Christina and Rayne Rayne is Christina's daughter and only child. After Alexander died because of Dracula and Christina hunted him down and defeated him, nearly at the cost of her life, Christina gave birth to her daughter Rayne and raised her entirely on her own. Rayne was Christina's only child and she loved her very much with all of her heart, enough that she gave up her life as a Supernatural Hunter just for Rayne. When Rayne was born, she asked Oracle to hide, or suppress, her vampiric nature. Rayne held her death against Kagan enough to ruthlessly kill him, even sadistically destroying his body. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Van Helsing Category:Deceased